Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a impeller for a centrifugal pump and a centrifugal pump provided with the impeller of a vehicle washer device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H08-261195 describes a centrifugal pump wherein an impeller is fixed to a pump shaft, with the pump shaft rotatably supported inside a casing. The impeller is configured including plural blades, with each blade curved from an inlet end towards a radial direction outside and towards a rotation direction rear side. Intermediate blades are formed in a flow path between the blades, thereby maintaining discharge pressure at a uniform pressure, and maintaining pump efficiency.
JP-A No. 2012-154177 describes a vehicle pump device that either squirts cleaning liquid onto a vehicle front windshield and a rear windshield. The vehicle pump device includes a motor section with a motor that rotates an impeller about its axis, and a pump chamber that pressure feeds cleaning liquid when the impeller rotates. A flow path for conveying cleaning liquid towards a front windshield side and a flow path for conveying cleaning liquid to a rear windshield side are connected to the pump chamber. In this vehicle pump device, it is possible to squirt the cleaning liquid either onto the front windshield or onto the rear windshield by switching the rotation direction of the motor.
However, in the vehicle pump device described in JP-A No. 2012-154177, since the same motor squirts the cleaning liquid either onto the front or the rear windshield by switching the rotation direction of the motor, a pressure of the cleaning liquid fed from the pump chamber to the front windshield side and to the rear windshield side are substantially the same pressure.